Robin's Unfortunate(For Him, At Least) Accident, Which I Blame On KF
by KageDanza
Summary: Basically, the team goes into a newly discovered Cadmus building, which is filled with something called 'Youth Serum.' Wally, in a move that makes me question his intelligence, gets them to split up so they can cover more ground. Everything's going okay, until they hear an explosion from Robin's assigned section. Long story short, they're screwed. Deaged!Robin. (YAY)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned this crap, Robin would be deaged every six episodes and Wally WOULDN'T FREAKING BE DEAD!**

**Enjoy.**

_"We've discovered a new Cadmus base."_

The sentence was so simple. Six words, eight syllables, twenty-eight letters. Batman's voice carried them so effortlessly, so casually, that it might have been another normal mission. And it was. Or at least, it was supposed to be. They thought it would be. But in a cliche turn of events, it turned out to be anything but just another mission.

Just a recon. Just a simple, easy recon. Get in, determine whether the base was abandoned or up and running, get out unscathed. Did that happen? NOPE. Well, at least the first two parts of their mission were okay. The last one, getting out all right? Forget it. Not their team.

Poor Robin.

_"We should split up, cover more ground." _Wally's idea. In retrospect, they probably shouldn't have explored the creepy building without each other. Horror movie rules: never split up.

Not that it was a horror, per se. Just a major inconvenience.

_"What are in all these crates?" _Artemis was the first to wonder.

_"Youth Serum... Wonder what that does." _Wally was the first to investigate.

_Suddenly the sound of an explosion reached their ears. _Robin was the first to find out the answer to Kid Flash's question.

_When they reached Robin's location, Robin wasn't there. All there was was a tiny crumpled form in the corner. One that was shaped like a person._

_"...Rob?" KF asked. The figure stirred. Upon closer examination, they saw a little bit of yellow among the pile of black cloth which contained what seemed to be their youngest team mate- albeit much, much smaller._

At first they didn't know WHAT to think. _"What the heck just happened?" Conner had said. Or rather, growled. _

Thankfully Aqualad was calm enough to think. _"I believe__ we have just discovered the purpose of the 'Youth Serum' in the crates."_

It was about then that they realized: they were in deep, deep trouble as soon as Batman found out.

**AND SO IT BEGINS. Okay, so I've been talking about this for a while(a month is a very, very long time for me XD), and I finally got around to it. I'm SO incredibly excited to be writing this. It is possibly the best idea I've had in a long time, and I'm going to be having a LOT of fun with our little baby Robin in this. I'm debating between an identity reveal or just having the team see what he was like when he was first starting out as Robin. (He's nine in this, a few days after he defeated Zucco)**


	2. See, It Happened Like This

**I know, I know. I'm a terrible person and I deserve to be flamed, shamed, and...lamed? WHY YOU NO HAVE GOOD RHYMES, BRAIN?**

**Anyway, sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I started working on this chapter, but then I got sidetracked, and I just forgot about it. Also, this crap is hard to write. But seriously. So, so sorry! **

**Well... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these things, anyway? Fan. Fiction. The title says it all, sheeples.**

"Oh, man. Ohhhhh man, what are we gonna do?" Wally asked, pacing frantically.

"Chill out, Baywatch. Literally." Artemis rolled her eyes, pointing at the wisps of smoke rising from the floor where his feet were nearly burning their prints into the smooth concrete floor.

Suddenly the little version of Robin stirred. They all fell silent, like mourners at a funeral. (Actually, there was a pretty good possibility their own funerals were not far off at the rate things were going. But none of them wanted to think of that...)

"Mom?" he mumbled sleepily. Then he groaned, almost fully awake, and somewhat aware of (yet somehow completely unperturbed by) the fact that he was lying on a pile of wooden crates- er, broken planks of wood.

"Did Batman upgrade my suit or something?" he muttered to himself, too tired to notice the team observing him, stunned silent and waiting for something bad to happen. "It's waaaaaay too big, though..." He lifted his arms up a bit, taking in the sight of the cloth sagging down.

That was about when he realized he was not alone. Shoot. Batman would kill him if he found out Robin hadn't noticed the obvious presence of one...two...three...four..._FIVE_ teenagers for a full- thirty? No, _forty-five_ seconds.

"Okay, who the heck are you and why am I in like, the biggest storage room ever?" He said, glaring at them all. "And why is Fla-Barry Allen's nephew dressed up like Flash...ish?" He tilted his head in a gesture obviously meant to convey confusion, but which seemed almost naturally sarcastic. Or maybe it was just that perpetual, unmistakeable smirk of his.

"Oh, man. He's lost his memory too. Batman is going to kill us, then bring us back to life and kill us again!" Wally panicked. Although really, there wasn't a whole lot to worry about, what with Batman's no-kill rule. But he didn't have to know that, now did he?

"Ohhhhh..." Little-Robin nodded. "So, apparently I've lost my memory..." They nodded, and he continued.

"Uhm, last I remember is training with Batman. I'm not ten right now for real, am I?" Contingency plan Delta-07. Memory loss. So far Robin was at Contingency Plan Delta-13... Well, as far as he knew. If his situation was what he assumed it to be, then judging by Wally West's age he'd be nearly done memorizing all Batman's contingency plans (which, to be honest, could occasionally border on either creepy or just plain ridiculous.)

"No, you are not. And it seems you've lost more than your memory, my young friend," Aqualad pointed out. "By the way, I am Aqualad. This is Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy," he continued, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Do I work with you?" The young(er) version of their teammate asked, his eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah," Superboy answered for them.

"Then what's my name?" They all fell silent. Nobody knew his name... or at least, as far as Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy were concerned.

"Bats won't let you tell them," Wally explained.

"Wait, you know!?" Artemis exclaimed. "How long have you known who he is?"

"Does that really matter right now, Artemis?" he snapped back at her, looking at Robin. He walked up to him and whispered in his ear, _"D__ick Grayson."_

Robin nodded, appeased. After a minute of awkward silence, in which Artemis was glaring at Wally and Wally was returning it with an equal intensity, their youngest(even more so now than ever) teammate opened his mouth to speak.

"So... Whoever you guys are, I'm betting you're in huge trouble."


	3. And This Happened

**Ugh, I've been so bad about this lately. I'm SORRY, okay? I need to get my head in the game, for serious. (How you bad grammar?)**

**I love you guys! Sorry it's a short chapter, I couldn't think of anything interesting to include in the ride back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, there would be so much more Robin and way less time-skip/character death. (OR WOULD THERE?! O.o)**

The trip back to Mount Justice was silent. Robin was busy making inventory of all the information he knew so far. To be honest, he was scared. He was terrified, even. Memory loss is not something one simply forgets, if you'll excuse the joke.

What was the last thing he remembered? His tenth birthday was 'tomorrow.' His parents would be gone on his birthday for the first time- the first of many he would face in his life ahead. He'd almost gotten Bruce to call off the party, but Barbara insisted he have it(her reasoning was, as she jokingly put it, 'she couldn't have cake if he didn't have a party').

And everyone knows that when it comes to Dick, Barbara always gets what she wants eventually.

Then there was Alfred. Alfred was also dead-set on the little party, for his own reasons, which were a complete mystery to the ten-year-old.

So now he was here... And he couldn't help but wonder what he was like at age thirteen (or so he thought his approximate age would be, judging by the freaking date on his holo-glove-which was so cool he almost felt like hacking into the FBI's computer database, right then and there) because after all, we all want to know what's hiding in our futures.

**Meh. This was totally a filler clip if I ever saw one...**

**But anyway, I'm off-the-wall excited right now, because reasons. (Mostly involving a boy I like who may or may not like me back... :3)**


	4. And Then There Was Gotham

**I know, I know... Would you believe I got killed in a car crash and spent a week traveling through the Underworld to get Hades to let me back here so I could update?**

**Oh well, I tried. (Although I was gone for a reason: I was busy freaking out about the fact that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! Eeeeeeeeek!) But enough about my excuses. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Shoot me now. I hate these things so much... You know the drill. I don't own this stuff.**

"Where's Batman?" Ten-year-old Robin asked Artemis, sitting cross-legged on the back of the couch in front of and to the right of her. They were both being forced to watch Frozen for the fourth time that day, subject to the manipulation of a begging M'gann. 'We should watch Frozen,' she said. 'It'll be fun,' she said. Evil Martian. Bad, bad, evil Martian. It was fun the first time, sure. But one can only listen to Let It Go so many times...

"The heck should I know?" Artemis shrugged, wearing an expression that said 'I don't even care about how bored I am, that's how bored I am.'

He shrugged back, and half-chuckled at Olaf's song about summer. It was possibly the only thing still funny... perhaps because of the sheer morbidity of it. Three hours of snow and singing can make anyone murderous, even toward a friendly snowman.

He suddenly thought of something.

"Wanna go sneak out and patrol?" he whispered to the blonde.

"Are you kidding? Batman would KILL me!" she whisper-shouted, turning to him.

"No, Bats will be fine. I've gotten him to chill out after the whole Two-Face incident. At least, last I remember..." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What Two-Face incident?" Artemis asked. Robin had never mentioned anything of the sort.

"Oh, a while ago I got injured really badly because I didn't listen to Bats, and he wanted to fire me from being Robin. It's all sorted out now, though. We still have arguments about it sometimes though...

"So are you going to let me go alone and pissibly get killed, or are you going to come with me?" he asked her.

"Fine, Birdbrain, I'll come with you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me that," he said, glaring at her.

"Why not?" she snarkily asked.

"For someone who supposedly fights crime with me every day, you sure don't know a lot, do you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Before she could reply, he said, "Joker calls me that. And I don't exactly have fond memories of it." He looked away from her nonchalantly, but he seemed a tad upset.

She shut her mouth after that, having heard many stories of the 'fun' the Clown Prince of Crime had had with Robin in the past. It was common knowledge in Gotham, especially with the live broadcastings the Joker was known for.

"Let's just go," Robin said, leaping up and telling Miss Martian they were going to go into Happy Harbor to buy materials for a new gadget Robin was working on.

They weren't going to Happy Harbor though. They were going to Gotham.

"So what do you do for fun that you remember?" Artemis asked as they leapt across the urban rooftops, looking out for any muggings or anything. Gotham was surprisingly calm during the day though, so there wasn't much to really see.

"Train. Sometimes I hang out with my best friend though. She's cool," he said, leaping down to a large crate from one of the lower rooftops.

"What's her name?" Artemis asked, following suit.

"Can't say. ID." His answer was quick and left no room for argument. He walked casually along the street, ignoring the stares of the people who were strolling by-the few that dared to walk outside these days. Sometimes it seemed like they were either the real heroes or just really stupid.

"Who are you?" a little kid asked him. "You're not Robin!" Artemis and Robin stopped to talk to him. Robin answered him.

"I am, trust me. But some very bad people made me younger, and now I can't remember much. Tell me, do you know the best ice cream place around here?" The kid seemed satisfied, and he pointed down the street.

"That one doesn't have many bad guys and it has really good Rocky Road," the boy said. "I hope you get better soon, Robin!" The little boy's mom smiled at Robin, and pulled her child along the road.

"I'm sure you don't remember, because of what happened to you, but you saved my husband a few days ago," she said. "You're a good young man. Even if I don't like how young you were when you first started, I want you to know that a lot of us do support you." She smiled and walked on as her son chattered on about his hero.

Robin smiled back and politely thanked her, pulling Artemis(who felt odd being so much taller than him) into another alley to climb up a fire escape and continue along the rooftops.

Artemis watched him as he ran, practically flying over the city. He was in his element here. And, not for the first time, she felt he'd earned his name.

**Awww, I finally got to fit in some Artemis/Robin friendship fluff. :3**

**Hope you guys liked that! Sorry again for the late update. I'll try to procrastinate a little less next time. (Sure, like that'll ever happen XD)**


End file.
